


Arschloch

by derryderrydown



Category: Was Tun Wenn's Brennt? | What To Do In Case Of Fire (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Maik walks in on Tim's shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arschloch

"Don't want to? Or can't?"

And when Tim looked away, it only took two steps for Maik to get in close, pressed against him. Tim kept his face turned away as Maik leaned in to kiss him. But he didn't step back, didn't push away, so Maik just kissed the curve of his jaw instead, followed the line of it up to his ear. Nipped at the lobe of his ear, and listened as Tim's breaths grew heavier and faster.

Tim's skin was still warm and damp from the shower, smelling incongruously floral and expensive against the mustiness of his unwashed sweater, and Maik breathed the scent in.

As Tim leaned his head back in a silent invitation, Maik slid his hands under Tim's sweater. He was more solid than he'd been twelve years ago. More substantial than the scrawny kids they'd all been.

Tim didn't object when Maik pushed the sweater over his head and dropped it to the floor. But he didn't smile, didn't even look at him as Maik ran a hand down Tim's chest, deliberately skirting his nipples, peaked from either the cold or arousal.

"Which room's yours?" Maik asked, not looking up from Tim's body.

"Hotte's asleep," Tim said, and Maik did look up at that, to find Tim finally looking at him. Not smiling, just looking.

"You-" But Maik didn't finish. Of course they - slept together? Fucked? Were lovers? None of the words were right for what he now realised was obvious.

Tim didn't look away as he unfastened his trousers, pushed them down and kicked them off. And then he was naked again, just standing there for Maik to look at, for Maik's pleasure

And finally, Tim took hold of Maik's shoulders, pushed him round until the sofa hit the backs of his legs, and he sat down with a thud.

Tim's hands at his flies, unzipping them, reaching for Maik's cock in the folds of his underwear and releasing it.

And Tim was straddling Maik's lap before Maik realised what was about to happen. "Shit, wait, Timmy."

Tim didn't say anything but he paused, head tilted and hands resting on Maik's shoulders for balance.

"You need some lube."

For a long moment, Tim didn't move but then his mouth twitched in a humourless smile. "You didn't bring any?"

And Maik coloured because he'd worn this suit to a club a few nights ago and he was pretty sure he still had- "Inside jacket pocket," he said, and didn't bother trying to explain. If Tim was going to believe anything but the worst, excuses wouldn't make him.

So he didn't look at Tim's face as he reached into Maik's jacket for the shiny purple sachet; concentrated instead on the muscular curve of neck into shoulder, the dusting of downy hair, the tiny beads of water still decorating Tim's skin.

Until Tim sat back, ripped the sachet open with his teeth and dumped the contents liberally over Maik's cock.

It was going to stain his trousers but, right now, Maik didn't especially care. Not with Tim's fingers on his cock, firm and practical as he spread the lube more evenly.

And then Tim lifted himself up on his knees, positioned himself and sat back down in one swift, too-sudden movement, and Maik could only gasp at the overwhelming rush of it all.

As Tim started to lift himself again, Maik grabbed his hips and managed to gasp, "Wait." Just a few seconds, a minute, enough for him to adjust to the glorious, heavy heat and he'd be okay.

Just sex, after all. Nothing new. Even Tim wasn't new. _Different_ but not new. Because the last time they'd done this, Tim had been laughing and generous and giving everything he had to anybody who'd take it. Now, he wouldn't even meet Maik's eyes, determinedly looking just to the side.

And Maik thought that, if he were a better person, he might regret this.


End file.
